Teaching Starfire
by hotchick90
Summary: Some new titans show SF the earth way to be hip. Read and Review!


Oh Starfire!  
  
Hi people this is my new story. I'm going to try better one this one then what I did on Days in and out of Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
Location: My house duh!  
  
Time: 11:58 a.m  
  
Date: February 8,2004  
  
$ $ $ $ $  
  
Kelsey: Hi everyone let me introduce my friends and myself! This story is going to be written by Yanisi, Kelly, Michael G, Joel, and of coarse me myself and I!  
  
Michael G: Yo hommies, what up what up?  
  
Yanisi: (bonks Michael in head) I'm pretty sure there reading are story bozo!  
  
Kelsey: (bonks Michael too) Ya bozo!  
  
Joel and Michael: You never know, they could be chilling at the holyday inn.  
  
Kelly: Oh you guys have to use a song with every thing?  
  
Joel: Kelly come on were is the love?  
  
Kelly: I can tell you it's not in the air. (Slaps Joel)  
  
Yanisi: All right enough with the hitting and raping!  
  
Kelsey: Yanisi, you are mean! Let them go were they wana do what they wana.  
  
Yanisi: Fine then lets sing!  
  
All of the girls: When I'm with you I can let my hair down. I can say anything, crazy. I know you'll catch me...  
  
Joel: (pulls plug from karaoke machine) That's too much singing.  
  
Starfire: Hey I was learning a song my friends were teaching me!  
  
Raven: If you're talking to me I'm not listening.  
  
Kelsey: You guys you can't let the people you're in the story so move until I say so, move.  
  
Starfire: Bye for now friendly readers of mine.  
  
Yanisi: No, there are readers so HA! (Sticks tounge out at SF)  
  
Kelly: Since they came out I guess we should get started on the story.  
  
Joel: Ya I guess Star chick gave us are que.  
  
Kelsey: Star chick?  
  
Joel: No, I said Star witch.  
  
Yanisi: Busted Joel  
  
Kelsey: Ya whatever Joel.  
  
Kelly: Its story time folks.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
Starfire: What do you call these things again? Double Doom?  
  
Kelly: No, Starfire its Cheeseburger. Who told you Double Doom?  
  
Starfire: Why, Michael did.  
  
Michael: (Walks away)  
  
Yanisi: MICHAEL!!! (Runs towards him)  
  
Michael: What? Yanisi come on we can take advantage of her.  
  
Yanisi: -_- Michael I know we can but she's are friend so NO!  
  
Raven walks in.  
  
Joel: Hey, Ray!  
  
Raven: Hey Joel what up, what up?  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, I know the roof and the sky and space!  
  
Joel and Raven: -_-  
  
Starfire: Hello friends Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
BB: Hey Star! What are you doing?  
  
SF: My new friend Joel is going to teach me a song and then Kelly, Kelsey, Yanisi, and I are going shopping.  
  
Joel: Speaking of a song lets get teaching it.  
  
Kelly: I've got to see this. ^_^  
  
Joel: okay its very simple all you have to do right now is say to words... Hey, Ya.  
  
SF: okay hey ya!  
  
Joel: now repeat it a couple of times.  
  
SF: hey ya, hey ya, hey ya, hey ya, hey ya, hey ya, hey ya, he-  
  
Kelsey: That is enough times!  
  
SF: Okay  
  
Joel: You think you've got it, oh you think you've got it, but got it just don't get it when there's nothing at all  
  
We get together oh we get together, but separates always better when there's feelings involved  
  
If what they say is nothing is forever then what makes, what makes love the exception  
  
Oh why, oh why, oh, why oh, why oh, why oh are we so quick to deny it when we know we're not happy here  
  
SF: Ya! Thank you for the lesson friendly Joel!  
  
Joel: Welcome  
  
Yanisi: Ready to go to the mall?  
  
SF: Yes I'm ready!  
  
They all hoped into Kelsey's car (all the girls at least). Their first stop was Claries. Starfire bought a charm bracelet and 5 charms. Yanisi bought a purse with a Y on it. Kelly bought a lot of Sponge Bob stuff. Kelsey bought earrings. Then they went to JC Penny. "Why would they name a penny after JC?" Starfire questioned. "Good question. All I know is it is a store." Replied Kelly. Inside Starfire went crazy. She bought a tube top and jeans. After they went to eat dinner at Wendy's. Then they went back to the T tower.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Starfire: My new friends teach me all the cool hip stuff that you know.  
  
Michael: Gladly. : )  
  
Then they all went to sleep in there rooms.  
  
@ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ ! @ !  
  
Kelly, Yanisi, Kelsey, Joel, and Michael: T-t-t-tats all F-f-f-folks.  
  
Well I hope you like the chapter if you think its bad tell me so I can take it out and fix it to pleas you. 


End file.
